1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash disposal assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new table mounted trash receptacle for conveniently disposing of condiment wrappers, tissues, napkins, and other litter on a table within a restaurant, lounge or cafeteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash disposal assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash disposal assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trash disposal assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,998; U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,823; U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,572; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,352; U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,398; and U.S. Pat. Des. 289,596.
In these respects, the table mounted trash receptacle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently disposing of condiment wrappers, tissues, napkins, and other litter on a table within a restaurant, lounge or cafeteria.